The Things Inuyasha Did For Love
by NanamiHonda364
Summary: After gathering all of the jewel shards Inuyasha watches Kagome leave for good, but is it really over? Inuyasha Human and a student at Kagome's high school! The big romantic gesture!
1. Life without Kagome

Hey guys this is my fourth Fan fic I went back in after a previous comment and fixed a few errors. Hopefully the story flows better! Please R&R I open to constructive help.

Chapter 1

Life without Kagome

The wind blew steadily across Inuyasha's face as he stood holding Kagome close to him. He longed to be with her forever but knew it was selfish to ask such a thing from her.

Kagome pulled away from his warm embrace, "Goodbye Inuyasha I have to go now," she looked down at her hand where the glow of the jewel could be seen, "Here, it is what you want, and now it's yours forever. I'm glad that you finally got what you've always wanted."

Inuyasha felt his heart drop as he watched her put a leg over the well. Kagome turned her back to him and sat with both feet hanging into the well.

She sighed, "Oh, my grandfather is going to fill in the well so this is the last time I'll see you." She felt tears stinging her eyes. The only man she had ever loved stood only a few feet away and she was setting on the edge of the well.

"Kagome…"

Kagome turned to him. "Please don't Inuyasha it will only make me suffer more, besides you need to go to Kikyo. You made a promise to protect her." She turned and pushed off the side of the well. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared into a purple light, there was no way for her to come back and he couldn't get to her when they filled up the well. Inuyasha looked down at the jewel resting in his hand. He knew what he wanted and it wasn't to become a full demon after all, it was stay with the girl he loved. He turned and started to head back to the village, a new feeling of determination filling his head.

Shippo looked out the window and saw Inuyasha walking up the dirt road, "Hey you guys! He's back!"

Sango stood and walked over to the window, "Is Kagome with him?"

Shippo looked but saw Inuyasha was alone. "No she isn't. You think he didn't try to stop her?"

At this point Inuyasha entered the house and walked over to a corner and set down. Sango walked over to him, "Inuyasha? Did you not tell her?" Inuyasha looked up; the face that emerged was white. Silent tears rolled down the sides. "Oh Inuyasha, why didn't you tell her you loved her?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I tried but she stopped me. I couldn't even tell her goodbye I stood there while I watched her leave, but what hurt the most was hearing her tell me, here, it is what you want; now it is yours forever. I couldn't even tell her that I would change human for her if she would stay with me forever."

Sango leaned back and looked at Inuyasha, "Don't you start thinking she didn't love you! I saw her pain when you went to Kikyo I knew how much she really loved you! Do you think she would have come back to you so many times if she didn't?" Inuyasha felt tears sting his eyes once again but he couldn't cry again, the only time they had seen him cry was when he thought they were all dead from poison.

"Yeah you're right Sango; I'm going to go for a walk."

Sango watched him walk out of the hut with his head down. _Inuyasha what are you willing to do for Kagome? _

Sango knew that Inuyasha wished to be with Kagome, but he would have to give up being a demon for her, if he would do that then maybe just maybe, he could be with her. Sango was the only one that knew but the shikon jewel also could place you in a certain era if you wished it. All Inuyasha had to do is to desire Kagome more than anything, but first he had to get rid of the other problems. (Referring to Kikyo!)

Inuyasha had been walking a long time and it was slowly becoming dusk, Inuyasha began to walk back along the path to the hut. Up ahead on the right leaning against a tree was Kikyo, she faced him and smiled. "So she is gone, that other woman?"

Inuyasha frowned at Kikyo "Don't call her woman! She has a name!"

Kikyo looked neither surprised nor upset. "I knew you loved her, Inuyasha it is my desire to take you to hell with me and I know it was what you wanted, but I am only an empty shell with part of Kagome in me, I can feel her pain and jealousy when you look at me. If you so much desire her then find a way to be with her." Inuyasha rushed forward and took Kikyo into a big hug and ran off toward the hut.

Sango saw Inuyasha coming over the hill and went outside to meet him. "Inuyasha I have to tell you something."

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Sango. _Inuyasha please choose Kagome she loves you more than Kikyo ever did!_

"The jewel has many powers that it posses, not only can you change your outside form but it can also put you in a certain era. What I'm saying is that you would give up being a demon and you would be reborn in Kagome's era forever as a human, but this only works if it's what you want more than anything."

Inuyasha looked down, he knew what he had to do and he wanted to see Kagome so much he couldn't stand it. "Show me how Sango, I am willing to give up anything for Kagome."

Sango smiled "Hold the jewel in your hand like this," She opened his palm and laid the jewel in the middle of his hand, okay now close your eyes and repeat after me…. Please I want to be with Kagome in her era more than anything else in the world, please send me to her side forever."

Inuyasha closed his eyes."Please I want to be with Kagome in her era more than anything else in the world, please send me to her side forever." A bright light surrounded him.

"Inuyasha tell Kagome we love her and when you get to her era. Oh, you will automatically gain all the knowledge of that era! Good bye!" The light slowly faded and Sango found herself in the middle of an empty meadow. She walked back to the hut, where Miroku and Shippo stood waiting. "So?..." Sango smiled "He's gone."

Next Time!

Chapter Two: The New Student


	2. The New Student

Chapter 2

The new student

Kagome stood looking down into the well, it's darkness felt empty and sad, tears fell and slowly doped into the well one by one. She felt an overwhelming sadness creeping slowly from every corner. "Stop it, you should be happy! Inuyasha is probably already with Kikyo and… and…" The tears began to fall more rapidly, like waterfall, into the well. Kagome laughed in spite of the situation,

"If I keep this up we could bathe in this well!"

She turned away from the well and made her way up the stairs. She glanced back only once and shut the doors. She walked back to the house, she glanced around her and memories of her and Inuyasha flew at her from every direction. He had come many times to her era and made such a mess of things, but still she loved it when he was here with her. Kagome blinked and found herself standing in front of the sacred tree.

"Oh… Inuyasha if only…," Tears once again creased her eyes; they tasted bitter and sweet at the same time.

"Maybe we will meet again. I mean hey you never know."

She turned and walked into the house, the smell of fresh stew filled her senses. "Hey mom, I'm home!"

Her mother walked out of the kitchen, tears streamed her face.

"Mom! WHAT IS WRONG?!"

Her mother smiled back at her."When I heard you come in I realized that… well you didn't stay."

Kagome stood there; did her mom really think she would stay? Was she so aware that Inuyasha and she loved each other? "Mom can we change the subject?"

Her mom smiled, "Sure honey, so how about some hot stew?"

Kagome smiled, she would do okay, school started back tomorrow and she would be normal again, and not in the "hospital". Well that's what her friends think at least. She laughed at the thought of their faces when she was in school for more than a month.

Kagome set on the edge of her bed and looked out the window. "Well tomorrow always brings a new promise! Every cloud has a silver lining." _Silver… that's the color of Inuyasha's hair; it was always so soft and smooth. I loved it when I got to ride on his back I was never alone or tired. Well he did run off to Kikyo and to save others but he always came to save me above everyone else!_

She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes. If she had to go to school tomorrow she had to get some sleep.

The school bell began to chime and Kagome was running late. "Dang, I'm gonna be late why didn't any one wake me up?" She didn't have an alarm clock anymore because Inuyasha had broken the last one that she had. She smiled at the sweet memory. Kagome slid across the school hallway and into her classroom right as the last bell chimed. "Woo! I made it!"

Suddenly she heard her name. "Kagome, your back!" She looked up to the trio running at her full speed. "Are you okay? So your knee surgery turned out okay?" Kagome frowned, _grandpa! Knee surgery? _

"uh.. Yeah I'm fine and the doctor said I shouldn't miss anymore because I've had everything a young person could have."

The trio smiled "That's good! Come on we need to sit down, I heard there is a new student and he's totally hot!" Kagome smiled; _great I hope that they don't try to set me up again!_

"Class!" Kagome looked up at the teacher. "I have someone to introduce to you. He is a new student here at our school, so I want you to be extra nice. His name is Inu Harata."

A boy entered the classroom and smiled at everyone. Kagome gasped as she looked at him. He had long black hair and had a strong look about him. _It can't be? This is not possible!_ "Kagome!" She looked up "Uhh… yes maim?"

The teacher shook her head. "I want you to show him around since you are partners now for the project."

Kagome knitted her eyebrows. "What project?"

The teacher replied "While you were out sick I assigned a project for the class to complete. Since you just got back and he just started today you are partners."

Kagome heard all the girls around her whispering hatred toward her because she had Inu as a partner. Inu walked up to her and smiled, Kagome looked away down at her books. She felt his warm travel across her cheeks.

"Hey um… so is this teacher mean or am I the only one that is getting that vibe?" Kagome looked at Inu. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by feelings she couldn't explain. She raised her hand.

"May I go to the bathroom? I don't feel so well."

The teacher nodded and Kagome rushed out into the hallway. She didn't notice Inu watching her and frowning. _Why didn't Kagome recognize me? She probably didn't think this was possible, but for now I won't tell her it is me and pretend to be new, then when I think she can handle it I will tell her._

Kagome entered the bathroom and turned on the sink. "Kagome get a grip on yourself you love Inuyasha not this other guy!" Kagome splashed herself with water and looked into the mirror. Had she already begun to forget Inuyasha or is the reason she was drawn to Inu because he looked like Inuyasha? Kagome smiled at her reflection. "Well it may be that Inuyasha is Inu's great-great-great grandfather. Meaning Kikyo is his…she laughed and dried her face.

She walked out of the bathroom bumping into someone. "Oh excuse me. Are you okay now? You gave me a scare in the classroom."

She looked up in Inu's brown-amber eyes.

"Oh, it's you! I'm fine really, I just got back from the hospital so…"

"Well that does sound bad! I'm glad you came today or we wouldn't be partners." Kagome looked up as he turned. _I could swear he smiled at me when I mentioned being at the hospital Who would do that?. _

She shrugged and ran to catch up to Inu "Hey Inu! Do you want to work on the project at my house? And then we could get some ice cream!" Inu turned and looked back at Kagome, _has she already gotten over me? I mean she doesn't know it's me after all, does she see other guys when she comes to this era?_ Inuyasha didn't know why but he suddenly felt jealous of himself.

"Sure I would love to. Do you mind if we stop by and get some ramen first?"

Kagome shot around and stared at him but he silently smiled. She knew something was up! _Could this be a trick put together by some one? _No, she decided to ignore it. "Okay sure, come on Inu!" They walked out of the school and headed down the street toward the market.

They arrived just before closing time so the store was pretty empty. "Hurry Inu, the ramen is right back here!" They hurried to the back of the store and picked up some instant noodles.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around. "Mmmm?..."

As she turned she banged her nose into his shoulder. "OWWWW! Man I'm so clumsy!" Kagome began to laugh rubbing her nose. Inu looked down at her and began to laugh along. Kagome stared up at him. She couldn't help but think to herself. _I think I might really like having Inu around, he acts just like Inuyasha and who knows maybe God sent him to comfort me. _Kagome smiled up at Inu and took his hand.

"Come on let's go to my house to work on this project!"

Inu smiled down at her. "Alright as long as I can stay for dinner!"

Kagome stopped and thought for a second, "Alright you can! Besides I was gonna ask you anyway!" Inu smiled as they walked out the door and down the street to her house.

Next Time!

Chapter Three Inuyasha meet Hojo.


	3. Inuyasha meet Hojo

Chapter Three

Inuyasha meet Hojo!

Kagome and Inu arrived at her house around 4:00 pm. "Mom, I'm home and I brought a new friend over."

Her mother walked into the hall drying her hands. "Hello…" She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Inu. Then she turned and looked at Kagome.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here Hojo is here to see you and I didn't expect anyone else so I invited him for dinner. I'm sorry if I had only known."

Kagome smiled and walked by her mother and into the living room, Inu following closely. "Hi Hojo I didn't expect you to be here."

Hojo turned to look at her and saw she wasn't alone. "Oh! Am I here at a bad time? I just came to give you a gift for your knee. Here it's to help you gain your strength back in that leg."

Kagome smiled "Thanks Hojo, its okay you came, Inu is just my partner for a school project so he came over to work on our project."

"I'm already done Mizuki and I have already finished. I could help you if you would like me to."

Inu felt his blood start to boil, he had to remain calm and cool, if he blew up now Kagome would be upset and kick him out. He had planned on telling Kagome the truth about his identity tonight, but with this guy here he couldn't.

"No _we_ don't need your help at all."

Hojo looked over at Inu. "Oh, well thought I would just offer my service to the prettiest girl in school." Hojo smiled at Kagome who blushed a strawberry red.

_What! She never blushed at anything I said! I have to tell her it's me before it's too late._

Kagome turned whispering to him, "Inu? Are you okay? Look Hojo isn't my boy friend and never will be."

Inu turned red. "NO, that's not it!"

Kagome shrugged and turned back to talk to Hojo.

_The two of them seem to get along great, I bet if she had never met me she would be going out with him right now. _

Inu got up, "This was a bad idea, and I need to head home anyway." Inu turned and walked out the door, leaving Kagome sitting in the living room.

"I wonder what is wrong with him." Hojo commented.

Inuyasha walked out into the open air, looking around he noticed he was in front of the sacred tree. He walked up to it placing his hand on the mark on the tree where his body had been.

"It has a really sad story behind it, you know." Inu turned around and found Kagome standing behind him.

"Really, what happened? Will you tell me?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Are you okay Kagome? Why are you crying?" Kagome turned away.

"OH it's nothing." She smiled and turned walking away.

"Come here and sit with me and I'll tell you my version of the story."Inu walked over to Kagome and set down and leaned against the tree.

"May years ago a girl come to posses great power, you see she could travel through time to the feudal era. Now, this happened all on a chance. You see her cat had gotten stuck in the hut where the family well was. This well had long since been dried up and was steadily collecting spider webs. Well, that day she went to save the cat. Suddenly out of nowhere she was stolen by a demon and pulled into the well where she found herself in the feudal era. She looked for a way out and saw this tree in the distance. It was taller than all the other trees. Majestically standing like a beacon of hope. In hope of finding a way home she ran to the tree. There pinned to the tree was a boy. Now, this wasn't an ordinary boy he was a half-demon. She ended up freeing him from a spell placed on him by a priestess named Kikyo, whose hatred for him ran like a never ending stream down a mountain. But, you see the girl that chanced upon the other world began to fall in love with the half-demon as their journey progressed, but felt no return of it. The half-demon, she knew, was truly in love with the priestess that had pinned him to the tree. So on the day before the girl left she waited for the half-demon to tell her he loved her. That was all she needed to hear was him saying, 'I Love You', and she would have stayed, but when it came time for her to leave he said nothing, so the girl left bringing home a darkness within her that can surpass any she had ever felt in her life. That is the story behind this mark, you see this mark is where the demon was cast and that building over there is the well."

Inu dropped his head in disappear. _If I had only told her we could be with Sango and all the others right now not me 'Inu' sitting here with a new friend._

"That's really sad, but I think that the half demon really loved the girl but was too afraid to tell her because of the fear of rejection."

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why do you say that Inu? Do you love me?"

Inu turned and looked in her eyes. "Kagome I get the feeling you were the girl in your story."

Kagome frowned, "Yes it was me and the story ended only two days ago."

Inu thought about it, "Kagome why did you just ask me if I loved you?"

Kagome turned to him laughting, "It's just because you look like Inuyasha's twin and your names are so similar. I thought maybe it was him when I first saw you but, I knew he would never make such a sacrifice for me. I mean sure, Inuyasha protected me, but he put me in many dangerous situations because of Kikyo."

Inu picked up Kagome's chin and placed his lips squarely on hers. Kagome was shocked at first but slowly began to relax letting tears roll from her eyes. They pulled out of the kiss and she could swear that she was back in the feudal era sitting with Inuyasha under the sacred tree. "Kagome, I do love you."

Next Time!

Chapter Four: Happy Ending


	4. Happy Ending

Chapter Four

Happy Ending

Kagome looked up at him, a sad smile spread across her face. "What are you doing? Trying to comfort me?"

Inu let go of her and set up straight. "Kagome I must tell you a story as well but… you must listen all the way through, this story is also a story about the girl and her half demon."

"The half demon did indeed miss her and truly did love her, but was afraid to tell him because he thought that it would be selfish for him to ask such a request of her. What if she didn't really love him the way he thought? What about her family and the ones in her era that loved her? The only one who had a backup plan was a demon slayer named Sango. She told the half demon that if he truly loved the girl he would use his wish on the sacred jewel to come to her era. So the half demon wished with all his heart to be human and to be with the one that he loved, but when he arrived she didn't know him because she thought it was impossible. He then decided to stick as close to the girl as he could till he could tell her the truth and now… the story is about to end."

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, I knew it was you! I love you so much!"

She lunged forward pulling him into an embrace and kissed him till her heart was content. Inuyasha felt her warm arms and tasted the saltiness of her tears as they kissed. This is what he had always wanted.

Inuyasha pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "Kagome I really do love you, so much so I was afraid to tell you. I sacrificed my demon half for you, but still I wish we could see Sango and Miroku and Shippo again. I should have just told you back at the well."

Kagome smiled up at him "Remember this Inuyasha, I have always loved you and will until I die. Don't be scared because this is what I have waited for the entire time I was with you on our adventure. I love you because it's you."

Inuyasha felt something poking his side. He set up with a jolt. "What?" Inuyasha looked down at Shippo, "Inuyasha, you gonna tell her? She is leaving today you know!" Inuyasha looked around the hut and saw a sleeping Kagome, Sango and Miroku. He smiled down at Shippo "Yeah Shippo, I am." Shippo smiled, "Good for you!" Inuyasha watched at the sun began to show its head over the lazy hills and he could have sworn he saw Kikyo walking off in the distance, her white spirit collectors following her. Inuyasha smilled, _Thanks for the warning._

Dear Readers,

Well I hope you have enjoyed another one of my Fan fics! If this is your first of mine please check out my other stories! More stories to come!

Your pal,

Koga'sgurl364


End file.
